Volume 10
Volume 10 is the tenth volume in the ''Magi'' manga series. Summary Towards Zagan Reunion with Ahbmad and Sahbmad On the Torran Island, Alibaba and company are greeted by Sahbmad and Ahbmad, who are now part of Sindria's archeology group, entrusted with guiding Alibaba and his friends at this point. When Aladdin and Hakuryuu are given an items by children who want a payment, Ahbmad gives them a compensation, much to the surprise of Alibaba. He explains that they don't want any problems with local people, what Alibaba comments that Ahbmad is zealous about this job. Ahbmad states that he decided this is the best thing he can do right now. Alibaba thinks that he has changed, and Sahbmad tells him that he had the chance to contemplate about many things. Before Entering the Dungeon Later, the groups goes for a permission to enter the Dungeon but are not granted until mentioning Sinbad, however they can't go alone. Later, they meet the group of three merchants. The following day, the group reaches the Zagan's island. In the meantime, Tiare asks Hakuryuu to take her with them. Morgiana shows that she put her Household Vessel on her arms. Tiare explains that she wants to accompany the quartet on their dungeon's conquest to save her parents, but Hakuryuu promises to do it in her place. After a while of exhausting climbing, the group is pulled to the dungeon. Inside of Zagan Alibaba and Amon On his way, Alibaba meets Amon who doesn't want to do it. He explains that in the first place, Alibaba has too less Magoi. Amon adds that Alibaba shows a potential and he decided to devote himself to him. Dungeon Zagan Alibaba then wakes up in Morgiana's arms. She takes the rest of the group and jumps off with them into the inside of Dungeon Zagan, where they are greeted by amazing views and talking turtles which want to eat them. The group notices that it was normal for dungeon creatures to talk back in Amon as well. They go around and explore, realizing that monsters have their own communal system of livelihood. As soon as Alibaba says that as long as they won't attack them, the monsters won't do them any harm, they are attacked by a giant Bear, who becomes aggressive after hearing music. Hakuryuu is saved by Morgiana, while Aladdin and Alibaba defeat the monster. Hakuryuu apologizes for being the hindrance. The group hears something and notices that Tiare got attacked. Hakuryuu scolds her for coming with them. After learning about her situation, Alibaba reassure her that they will save her parents. Zagan Appears Then, Zagan appears. He kidnaps Tiare, but before someone could save her, Amon appears. Amon asks Zagan if he still has no intention of choosing king, and Zagan answers that yes, because he hates humans. After that, Amon disappears, but leaves Alibaba with a words that soon, he will give birth. Afterwards, the group goes to the path with rabbit-like creatures, but as soon as Zagan appears, monsters begin their attack. Har-Har Rasas The group fights against rabbit-like creatures. However, protected by Borg, they are able to defend from Hakuryuu's normal attack. Morgiana saves him and leaves the rest to Alibaba, who successfully uses Amol Saiqa. He realizes that his attack is less efficient as their enemies can fly. To deal with them, Aladdin demonstrates his new spell, Har-Har Rasas. He controls lots of balls and defeats Zagan's monsters. However, as Magicians play a supporting role, he lets Alibaba defeat the main boss, much to Hakuryuu's amazement, who starts feeling inferior to them. Afterwards, Aladdin explains why Har-Har Rasas is so great, but uses Yamraiha's words. Hakuryuu's Request Then, Hakuryuu asks the group if they would him conquer the Dungeon without helping him out. Alibaba thinks that he should rely more on them, but Hakuryuu says that as a prince, he can't feel satisfied by borrowing someone else's power. Alibaba tries to tell him why he understands Hakuryuu's feelings, but Zagan interrupts and decides to divide them into two groups. Split Path Zagan decides to have the group go through separate ways. He explains that if one group no reaches the goal, the second can't advance as well. Hakuryuu, paired with Morgiana, is happy about it, as that way he can have the job done alone. Morgiana thinks that someone acted the same way as he before. Then, they encounter giant golems. In Alibaba's and Aladdin's group, Alibaba wonders how the other one is doing, while slashing the golems with Amol Saiqa. Morgiana and Hakuryuu Morgiana tries to fight her opponents with her kicks, but her leg hurts instead, as only Magic works on them. Thanks to Magoi Manipulation, Hakuryuu is able to defeat some of golems, but he soon gets tired. Morgiana gets worried and tries to stop him, but he insists on working alone. Morgiana realizes that he's like past Alibaba and gets annoyed. She decides to help him in place of people important to him. She takes one of enemies and destroys the other with them. Then, she encourages Hakuryuu to defeat the rest. Hakuryuu's Weakness and Alibaba's Experience Hakuryuu dreams of his past. When he wakes up, he is notified that the part ways trial has been completed, but he feels bad about being saved again. Zagan appears and says that there's someone in their group who drags them down. He reveals it to be Hakuryuu, and he, to everyone's surprise, begins to cry, wondering why he can't do anything when he's doing his best. The trio tries to calm him down, but he gets even more emotional, including accusing Alibaba of fooling around in Sindria when his country is occupied. After he calms down a little, he says to leave him alone. Alibaba tells him to borrow their strength, but he only gets angry and states that he has to fulfill his responsibilities alone. Alibaba says that no one can do everything by themselves, and tells Hakuryuu about the tragedy of Balbadd. While crying, he also mentions that he wasn't able to save Kassim either, that he killed him. Hakuryuu realizes that Alibaba isn't as irresponsible as he originally thought and agrees that human can do everything alone. He apologizes for saying rude things and admits that he can't live alone, as he is a weak person. However, he asks the group to lend him their power, and Alibaba agrees. Declaration After eating, Alibaba comments that up till now, the Dungeon has been kind to the company. Zagan is happy that they like it, and advices them to go and obtain a profitable information. It turns out to be the fact that all creatures in his Dungeon are actually Torran's people. Aladdin realizes that only the person who casted the Magic can undo it, so Alibaba decides to make Zagan revert it, even if by force. He declares to Zagan that they will stop this atrocity with their own strength. During their way to the treasury, they encounter many monsters. Morgiana is happy that the atmosphere between Alibaba and Hakuryuu is much better, and that she can't fight on par with them as well. Unknowingly to her, she receives Amon's Djinn powers. As they reach Zagan, he doesn't want to undo his Magic, so Alibaba slashes his head off. However, it quickly grows out and additionally, creates the copies of himself. Morgiana's Household Vessel The fight against Zagan leads Alibaba and Hakuryuu to getting hurt. Morgiana and Aladdin decide to take them and retreat, however, Zagan creates a hole in the ground and makes the group fall. He explains that they're falling into his gastric juices. Aladdin tries to get them on his Magic Turban, but fails. Morgiana thinks that she doesn't want her important friends and the future they sworn together to vanish. She can't jump, she can't fly. She wishes for wings so she could fly and reach them. Then, her Household Vessel activates and the chains come out from her shackles. She catches her friends and gets them out of the hole. Then, she goes to fight Zagan all by herself. When she reaches the end, the familiar shows up and grants her a power. She then burns her enemy with her newly activated Amol Selseila. She is extremely happy that she can't use her Household and be more useful to everyone. As she exclaims that she did it, a blood starts running from her mouth and eyes and she losses consciousness. Promise Alibaba, Aladdin and Hakuryuu find Morgiana, who is in the very bad shape. Aladdin explains that she's lost all of her Magoi, and Hakuryuu adds that it may lead her to death. Morgiana wakes up and while crying, says that it's hard to believe that she would be finally of use to everyone. Alibaba tears up and promises to take her out and heal immediately. The group wonders how, since the Djinn was killed, but Aladdin notes that it wasn't Djinn. Fake Zagan appears with Tiare and explains who he is. He also explains the way to the Treasury, but is killed by Dunya. Dunya, Isaac and Ithnan After attacking the group, they reveal their identity as the members of Al-Thamen. Hakuryuu takes Morgiana and Tiare to the safety while Aladdin and Alibaba prepare to the battle. Chapters ''Night 89: The best Thing I Can Do Now '' ''Night 90: Another Dungeon '' ''Night 91: Inside of Zagan'' ''Night 92: Zagan Appears '' ''Night 93: Halhaal Rasas '' ''Night 94: Your Power'' ''Night 95: Weakling'' ''Night 96: Zagan's Magic '' ''Night 97: Activation'' ''Night 98: Assassin'' ''Extra Comic: Hakuryuu and his older sister, and the occasional Seisyun'' ''Message Paper: Let's put our Excitement for Volume 10 on Paper Party'' Category:Volumes